Put the Gun Down, Please!
by Pie 555
Summary: In a Small Country Town, Bigotry is the norm. When young Naruto Uzamaki is on the verge of taking his own life with a gun, his neighbor and close friend Kiba Inuzunka, who is secretly gay himself, lucky finds him before he is able to end it all. But, who is to say that Naruto can be talked out of it?
1. Chapter 1

**I Dont Own Naruto**

 _ **:Set Real World:**_

* * *

''Ahhhhh that hits the spot!'' Kiba sighed as he wiped away at his sweaty forehead, his water bottle now nearly empty after he had chugged it down.

The sun high in the middle of the sky, his bmx bike laid down in front of his porch on his gravel drive way. Sitting on his porch steps he was able to relax and rebuild his strength. Grunting he waved some air to his face. Living in the country was miserable sometimes. The heat being one of them. Dressed in one of his favorite outfits, it being a blood red t-shirt and black shorts the 13 year old looked rather handsome. His two cheeks also had two red tattoo's that he had gotten when he was younger. He didn't regret getting them, instead it seemed to fit him perfectly.

Kiba went to his pocket to feel if his phone was still in there. "Good its still there.'' Kiba said in relief.

He pulled the phone out and checked twitter. he only followed a couple of people other then his friends. Checking to look at the new tweets he saw one pop up from Naruto. He smiled thinking about Naruto, the other boy was cute and he was happy to be friends with him, the blond was a bundle of sunshine and hopelessly romantic. Plus he was openly gay.

''I wish I had your courage man.'' Kiba said softly to himself. He wanted to ask the other boy out, but seeing the bullying that Naruto went through, it scared him. He checked the tweet.

 _'Got moms gun, im finally going to do it you dicks! Going to make a real mess in a minute, I feel sorry for mom, Sunday dinner isint going to be outside tonight'_

Kiba's eyes flashed in surprise. His heart sank. ''What the fuck...'' Kiba clicked on the tweet only to see that it had been deleted. Getting up he looked across the half mile of farm land to Naruto's house. The giant Oak Tree in Naruto's backyard stood tall. He could barely see someone, Naruto for sure sitting out there on one of the picnic table.

"Nononono...NARUTO HEY! NARUTO! DON'T DO IT! HANG ON MAN!" Kiba shouted helplessly as he ran to the garage in his back yard. he yanked open the big door and got on his Four Wheeler.

He just pushed the helmet off the seat and turned the key, the engine starting instantly. ''Thank god.'' Kiba muttered. Using his thumb he slammed on the gas, spinning his wheels as he turned down the dirt road that cut through the field. Quickly Kiba shifted it up the gears till he was going as fast as he could as he blazed down the trail.

On the other side of the field Naruto held the pistol in both hands, just looking at the tool which could end his life as tears silently streamed down his face, his body shaking as he held back any cry's from escaping from his mouth. A written note was on the table under a rock so it didn't get blown away.

''I-Im s-s-sorry m-m-mom. Im so sorry.'' Naruto said in a broken whisper. His finger switching the safety from on and off to on again. He just wanted to die dammit! Just so easy to put it to his skull and pull the trigger, then just like that, heaven. He could be at peace and rest.

''I can do it...'' Naruto murmured as he squeezed the handle of the gun and cried softly

''NARUTO! Naruto stop it!" Kiba screamed as he slammed on the brakes, the quad skidding 20 feet before stopping a couple feet from the bench.

Naruto flinched and snapped his head around in shock. ''Kiba! W-What are you doing here?!'' Naruto asked sniffling as he slide away from his friend as Kiba stormed over to his side of the bench.

"I saw your tweet man!- S-shit'' Kiba swore and stopped quickly while he saw the Glock Pistol sitting in Naruto's hands. It was one that the police used. Both of their mom's were cops in their small town

''Naruto...put the gun down, please. This isnt the way.'' Kiba said softly as he held his hands up to calm down his friend. The intensity of the situation began to way heavily on his shoulders.

Naruto felt his lip begin to quiver. Dammit why hadn't he just done it faster! Now he was caught, his life was over. Kiba would have to tell his mom and call the cops and he would be put in some mental ward and drugged up!

''K-Kiba...y-you shouldn't be here. J-just let me do this.'' Naruto pleased as tears streamed down his face. ''I didn't think anyone even saw my tweet, it was up for like a couple of seconds.'' Naruto whispered.

Kiba stared at Naruto sadly. ''Lets talk Naruto, just you and me. Can I sit down with you?'' Kiba asked gently.

Naruto used one hand to wipe at his tear stained cheeks. ''O-Okay...y-you can.'' Naruto said sniffling.

Kiba slowly sat down on the bench, he straddled it to face Naruto as his friend did the same to him. ''Why are you feeling this way? Did something happen?'' He asked slowly.

Naruto made sure the gun in his hand wasnt pointing at Kiba, instead making sure it was aimed to the side. Last thing he wanted to do was accidentally hurt his friend.

Looking down Naruto closed his eyes and shook. ''Im just tired of everything they say. I fucking hate going to school and they just keep fucking taunting me and throwing shit at me. I hate it! A-and...'' Naruto sighed softly. ''Everyone hates me.'' Naruto murmured.

Kiba frowned and scooted closer to his friend. ''I understand that hurts Naruto...how they treat you. I hate them to. But if you do this...you wont be able to feel happy ever again. And hey, I dont hate you, your mom doesn't hate you. All your teacher's care about you to.'' Kiba said thinking back at how they all would have dinner every Sunday or play baseball or football during the week after school.

Hell, they even went riding together on their quad's at least twice a week, speeding around, doing wheelies. And getting stuck and covered in mud.

Naruto smiled softly at Kiba's words. ''I know you dont...but...it still hurts. Im an outcast.'' Naruto murmured sadly. ''And I've spread that to you guys to. Your not allowed into the church anymore either, and they are always in there preaching and saying im going to hell. Everyone is laughing at me in their! Every Sunday!'' Naruto shouted angrily as he cried.

He used one of his hands to cover his eyes as he cried loudly, he was so humiliated. He didn't want to be seen at all.

Kiba scooted closer to Naruto so he was able to rest his hand on his friends knee. ''Your not going to hell Naruto, you never did anything wrong to deserve to go their. Your kindest guy I know.'' Kiba said gently.

Looking he felt himself blush softly. He looked back up at his friend. ''Naruto, I...I wanted to tell you something for so long. I...I've been to scared to say it though. Please, put the gun down so I can tell you.''

Naruto wiped at his eyes and looked his friend in his chocolate colored eyes confused. He looked down at the gun in his hand and hesitated before slowly putting the gun on the picnic table.

''O-Okay...what is it?'' Naruto asked, fear and anticipation in his eyes as he bit his lip.

Kiba took a deep breath to calm himself and stared into Naruto's clear blue eyes. He reached up and cupped his friends cheek with left hand, he used his thumb to gently brush the whisker marks on Naruto's cheek.

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt his face heat up. He relaxed into his friends hand slowly, his eyes showed his inner feelings. 'No _Way...'_

''Close your eyes.'' Kiba whispered as he leaned in while closing his own eyes. Slowly their lips touched each other, the extra sensitive flesh sending electricity through out each other's bodies.

Wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist and holding the thinner boy closer to his chest he moved his lips slowly, coaxing Naruto to do the same.

Naruto's eyes fluttered as his mind started to re-boot over the new sensation's he was feeling. H-He was kissing Kiba! A-and Kiba was kissing him!

Naruto leaned into Kiba's hold as he ran his finger's through Kiba's wild hair, the soft silky tickled his hand. His lips moved with Kiba's slowly, both of them taking their time to enjoy the kiss.

It was both of their first kisses, and it was to each other. The kiss broke when both of them needed air. They pulled away gasping for air. A bright blush staining both of their cheeks as they looked at each in admiration and love.

''Naruto...'' Kiba whispered.

''Kiba...'' Naruto murmured as they cupped each other's cheeks.

They both pushed their faces into each other's shoulders. Kiba let out a few tears while Naruto sobbed into his shoulder, both of them clinging to each other.

''I love you Naruto, Im sorry it took so long to be opened about it.'' Kiba said crying softly.

Naruto shook his head and sobbed happily into his shoulder. ''Its okay its okay...I...Its okay...'' Naruto said again, it was all he could say. His heart beated with a feeling he had never felt so strongly before. It was love, pure love.

Kiba kissed Naruto on the cheek and pulled him in tighter. ''Your going to be okay, Im here now, no matter what we go through we will have each other, we'll know we arnt alone.''

Naruto shook and nodded his head up and down. ''H-Huh huh...y-yea'' Naruto said shakily.

Kiba pulled away from Naruto and brushed Naruto's tears away. ''Come on Naruto, lets put the gun away before anyone finds it out with us. I'l order us some pizza okay?'' Kiba asked smiling as he laughed joyfully.

Naruto laughed softly and nodded. ''Okay, that sounds like a plan.''

* * *

 **I've decided I'l post more chapters to this already awesome story.**

 _ **Reviews are welcome and encouraged!**_ __


	2. Chapter 2

**I Dont Own Naruto**

 _ **:Set In Real World:**_

* * *

Swinging the back door open Naruto led Kiba inside the familiar house. ''You know where we keep the delivery numbers written down.'' Naruto said as he hurried to the glass gun cabinet that held his mother's gun's.

The once hidden key was dropped in front of the open cabinet. Reaching down Naruto picked it up as he placed the pistol back in its correct place before closing and locking the Gun Cabinet.

Kiba had already grabbed the phone and note book as he watched Naruto go and put the hidden key back in its hiding place. ''How did you even find the key Naruto?'' Kiba asked as he watched his friend put it back under basket on the top shelf that held some Vegetables.

 _'Ofcourse she would put it there, No wonder Naruto or any of us never found it.'_ Kiba thought shivering. Vegetables, ugh...they were so gross.

Naruto finished putting the key back and sighed. "I...had a freak out while mom was working a couple days ago...I...was throwing stuff around. I just happened to knock the basket off to the ground and...I just saw the key and tried it out.'' Naruto said shamefully as he pulled out his chair and sat down at the kitchen table where he rested his head on his arms. A frown marring his cute face.

Kiba's frowned sadly. ''It will be okay Naruto, dont worry about it.'' Kiba dialed the number for Pizza shop in the town. Once he was put through he told the man the normal order that he and Naruto licked. One full Extra Cheese, Bacon and pepperoni Pizza with Two Large Root Beer's to come with it.

Hanging up Kiba put the phone back. ''It will be here in 25 minutes.'' Kiba said softly.

Pulling a chair up next to the blond he sat down and placed a hand on Naruto's elbow. ''Everything is going to be okay Naruto, I promise.'' Kiba whispered.

Turning his head to the side to look towards Kiba Naruto just looked at him sadly. ''Are you going to tell my mom about this? I...I dont want her to worry. And I dont want to be sent somewhere's either.'' Naruto said weakly as he looked down, his eyes down trodden.

Kiba wrapped an arm around Naruto's lower back and leaned down to gently place a kiss on Naruto's lips while closing his eyes.

Naruto moaned just a little as he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Every time Kiba kissed him he just felt everything melt away, all his troubles ease themselves.

Kiba pulled back after a moment to look Naruto in the eyes. ''I wont, I promise. I'l help you through this.''

Naruto's cheeks blushed a rosy pink and he forced his face into his arms. ''Your acting so...sweet. Its unlike you.'' Naruto mumbled in embarrassment, not used to any of this affection.

Kiba grinned wolfish and laughed. he patted Naruto's back. ''Well hey you look like you need it.'' Kiba scratched his own tattoo'ed cheek as he blushed a rosy pink himself. ''And well...I never was really myself before...I well was kinda hiding myself.'' Kiba said chuckling.

Looking down he smiled softly and leaned in to kiss Naruto's ear lobe. ''You look so cute right now. Hehe, more so then usual.'' Kiba said teasingly.

Naruto whined in his arms, his ears now bright red! "Kibaaaaaaaaaaaa stooooopppp your so humilating!'' Naruto buried his face further into his arms. Was...was this what it was like to have a...a boyfriend? Just the thought made him tremor in a mixture of emotion's.

Kiba snickered in response and pulled away. ''Ah okay okay. Come on, lets go watch some TV, we got to do something while we wait for Pizza.'' Kiba said tugging at Naruto's arm.

Naruto looked up with his cheeks blushing red and cute pout marring his lips, a moment later it turned into a grin. ''Okay! Now that sounds like a plan!''

Naruto let himself be helped up before jogging past Kiba and into the living room where he jumped onto the far side of the couch where there were plenty of pillows. Looking at Kiba he stuck his tongue out as he grabbed the remote.

''Beat you to the remote! I get to choose what we watch.'' Naruto said childishly. He quickly turned the TV off Fox News and put it on Nickelodeon where it was in the middle of a Sponge-bob episode.

Kiba rolled his eyes. Naruto and his antic's...and to think that Naruto was sobbing with a gun in his hand just a couple of minutes ago. Kiba sat down with a slight frown that he kept hidden from his friend. It seemed like he had distracted Naruto for now, but they would be forced to deal with what ever Naruto was feeling and going through eventually.

Kiba snickered and slapped Naruto's left butt cheek. ''Your so childish Naruto. You always have us watching something like this.'' Kiba said snickering.

Naruto yelped and reached back to grab his bun as he blushed bright red. Turning around he tried to get his mouth to work. ''Y-Y-You! You slapped my butt! What the heck Kiba?!" Naruto shouted embarrassed.

Naruto pouted and narrowed his eyes at Kiba. ''Says the guy who only makes everyone watch Lady and The Tramp and Fox and the Hound when its his turn to choose a movie!" Naruto shouted as he pointed at Kiba.

The two glared at each other comically, lightning shooting at each other's eyes as they leaned in close to each other till their forehead's bumped together. Neither willing to back down.

Neither moved, only growling louder at each other. When it seemed like tension's were going to boil over Kiba smirked and kissed Naruto on the lips quickly.

''HMump!'' Naruto eyes shot opened at the unexpected kiss. Pu;ling away sharply he blushed bright red and wiped his lips. ''Gah what the hell!''

''Hahahahahaha! I got you to pull away first!" Kiba said howling in laughter as he held his stomach.

Naruto's mouth fell open a bit in shock as his blush went down his neck and to the tip of his ears. ''T-T-Thats Cheating y-you slobbery mutt!" Naruto shouted in humiliated anger, though there was no real hostility in his voice.

After all, the kiss was mind blowing, _again_. Why did Kiba have this affect on him now? Though...he had to admit, he loved it! So much he almost hated it! Almost.

Kiba was still snickering as he fell back on his butt on his end of the couch. ''Nice come back squirt. Now are we going to watch cartoon's, or are you going to make me kiss you again?'' Kiba asked teasingly.

Naruto blushed and crossed his arms, forcing himself to look away from Kiba. ''Im not even going to respond.''

Kiba snorted. The two settled down and watched SpongeBob for awhile. Taking the time to glance over to Naruto every once and awhile he was happy to see Naruto smiling and just watching the show as carefree as ever.

To think that a small Kentucky Town like Konoha was the one out of all other town's and city's to house the Cute Uzamaki boy was pure luck as well as a god send. And the craziest thing? They didn't even deserve to have him.

A little while later there was a knock on the door.

''Looks like pizza is here. Come on and help me out.'' Kiba said as he got up while getting his wallet out his back pocket.

* * *

At that moment a police cruiser being operated by Kushina Uzamaki drove the normal speed limit down Mainstreet, the very center and first street to be paved in the Konoha.

''Would you wipe that scowl of your mouth brat. Just because your the Mayor's son doesn't means that the laws dont apply to you. You've been told repeatedly that your not allowed to skate in Mr. Bee's Pizzeria parking lot and that you've been trespassed from his property.'' Kushina scolded as she glanced in her mirror to look at the familiar 19 year old youth in her backseat.

Kabuto Yakushi sneered as he struggled with his handcuffs, he was dressed in a Black T-shirt with Purple Trim that showed off the tattoo's that went down his arms. He also wore a Black beanie with the words _Drug Lord_ stitched in black. Finishing his outfit were a pair of blue ripped jeans.

''Fuck you bitch. And fuck that monkey! He should be in fucking chain's still! I wasnt even breaking anything, its total bullshit!'' He said snarling as he kicked the reinforced barrier that separated the both of them.

Kushina turned into the local Sheriff's lot and parked the car. ''Curse and cry all you want brat. Nothing's going to change and your still going to be booked.'' Kushina said as she stepped out of the cruiser.

As she did her infamous long ruby red hair flowed down down a bit past her shoulder's as it was tied up in a pony tail. She unlocked the back door and grabbed Kabuto by arm and hauled him out.

''Let me the fuck go you whore! My father is going to get you fired!'' Kabuto cursed as he was yanked into the station.

As they entered the station two heads turned towards the door. ''There you are Kushina. Need any help?'' Asuma, a large and heavily muscled man asked with a black beard adding to his powerful and intimidating presence.

Kurenai rolled her eyes and smacked her boyfriend against the arm. ''Like she would ever need your help Asuma, a little punk like Kabuto is nothing for her.''

Kushina smirked. ''Damn right Kurenai. Now come on you brat.'' Kushina said growling as she took Kabuto to be thumb printed.

Asuma shook his head and grabbed a cigarette. ''I should know by now huh? Anyway's im going out for a smoke...-''

''Oh No your not!'' Kushina said loudly, startling the big man as she finished getting Kabuto's thumb print. ''Your going to sit your hairy butt down and get to work charging him.''

''Hey Im right here you know! Let me the fuck go! YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Kabuto shouted trying to kick Kushina's shin's.

Kushina simply slammed the boy face first against the wall as she growled, her anger on display. ''-Because its your job not mine.'' Kushina finished saying to Asuma while forcing Kabuto to sit down in a chair after re-cuffing the boy. Once she she got him to he snarled angrly while glaring at her behind his glasses.

Asuma sighed while his girlfriend snickered. ''Fine alright. I'l get to it.'' The big man said as he sat down on the stool and began typing in Kabuto's info into the computer.

Kushina smirked. ''Good now.'' She sighed slowly. ''And I'l call Orochimaru...'' Kushina muttered going to the phone. She shivered slightly, she hated talking to the man. The pale creature seemed more like some demon then human with his mannerism's and personality. How he ever got elected as mayor was beyond her.

* * *

 _ **Reviews are welcome and encouraged!**_


End file.
